phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baliwood
Forefathers The image of Baljeet's family is to the right. The original spelling was correct. I have changed it back. Hope this clears up the "silliness". —Topher (Talk) 19:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No, it confirms the silliness, it means they only said that as a play on words; think this is background info worthy? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Title Why is the title of this song "Destroyed Dreams"? I can't find an official site to name it. -- Zer0Z14 13:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :This is a good question, last time I was here it had a much different name..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::To see if I could find if this song had an "official" title, I decided to check the website of Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI), a songwriters' union which oversees licensing and royalties for songs. (There are at least three major songwriters' unions in the United States, but Danny Jacob and Dan Povenmire- of which at least one of which has a writing credit on most of the Phineas and Ferb songs- are registered with BMI.) Many of the listings are very vague, of course, so it's kind of difficult at times to figure out under what title a certain song is supposed to be or what title a song is registered under. One of the songs in Povenmire's listing is "Baliwood," officially credited to Povenmire, Aliki Grafft, and Robert Hughes- given the title, which is a (presumably unintentional) misspelling of "Bollywood," I would assume that this is the official title under which the song is registered. Mobo85 21:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it is unintentional? The main singer's name is Baljeet, so they probably took the first part of his name to personalize the spelling of Bollywood? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good point. That never even crossed my mind. Mobo85 19:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The i instead of y may be because the j in his name is of similar shape to an i and plus using a y as well wouldn't look as smooth as it does with an i, I say go for the name change if you can give a link or something to your source felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) When a song is first heard in an episode, a page is created for it with a title that makes sense at the time. Usually, we don't have a source for the official name, so we go with the suggested title. We're starting to see some official sources, such as the soundtrack, and we now can check BMI. It would help if BMI also had song lyrics, but they don't. Some of the song titles will be changing in the future as we figure them out. Baliwood is a likely official name, given the songwriters and the BMI work #. We changed "Danny's Story" to "History of Rock" recently. If I remember right, "Big Ginormous Airplane" is on BMI, which is probably the correct name for "Paper Pelican Floor Show". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall what this song was originally titled here but I am pretty sure it sounded more right than what it is now though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was originally called "Destroyed Dreams". CandaceFan 04:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC)